Many electrical circuits and devices, such as data storage devices or the like, include multi-plane memory. Multi-plane memory may have certain planes that are defective and other planes that are not defective. A multi-plane memory may be managed by removing all planes from operation in response to one plane including a defect, resulting in some memory planes that are not defective, but are unused.